random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random City Railroad Museum
The Random City Railroad Museum (initialized RCM, AAR reporting mark RCRM) is the greatest railroad museum in the the world and is located in Random City, Random Region. The museum is situated at 213 Neilpmoc Wercs Avenue. 'Notable equipment' Among the equipment preserved at RCM is: *Southern Pacific 2656: The most powerful of the locomotives of the RCM, used in the filming of Murder in the Private Car as the locomotive that the private car passengers are transferred to. It is known for it's fast-ringing bell, ability to blow it's whistle really loud, and it's large rate of smoke. It hauls a train of four coaches with Southern Pacific 12004 at the end. *CSX 4617: CSX's last pure SD40, donated to the RCM by CSX's Cumberland Shops on it's birthday (3/1971). It was then made operational once again. It hauls a train of seven ex-Conrail business train coaches with a ex-NS caboose at the end. *Storm and Whirlwind: The Jupiter and Leviathan's sister locomotives. The two were found by AwesomeCartoonFan01 in 1989 rusting away in a field next to a Wal-Mart parking lot in San Francisco, California, USA, the two locomotives were purchased at auction and rebuilt. Unfortunately, they had to use black and white photos which were then colorized and technical specifications found in a dusty cardboard box marked "FREE" on the side of the road to get them rebuilt. The two have seperate trains, Storm hauls a train of five coaches, while Whirlwind pulls a single caboose. *Southern Pacific 12004: Southern Pacific 2656's caboose, purchased from a McDonald's in 2004. She is still in "Ronald's Caboose" paint. *Union Pacific 73 - The only surviving EMD DD35, saved from scrap by the museum in the 1980's. Currently hauls 6 open-air coaches with a bobber caboose at the end. *Canadian Pacific 1201: A 4-6-2 class G5a Pacific-type locomotive. The last of CP's home built locomotives, it rolled out of Angus Shops in June 1944. On long term lease from the Canada Science and Technology Museum in Ottawa, Canada. Underwent restoration in 2013. Currently hauls a train consisting of 6 restored Canadian Pacific rail cars and a restored CP caboose. *"J. C. Cohen": A Prussian P 8, and the only one to be preserved outside of Germany. Purchased after the fall of Nazi Germany by American private owners and exported to the United States, the locomotive was modified to resemble a American locomotive of the 1880s but kept her whistle. After the original owners were killed in a train crash the locomotive was given to the RCRM as their first locomotive. The locomotive was restored back into it's original Prussian look in order to be the locomotive of the "Glorious Prussian Railway Experience" which allows people to drive a steam locomotive. The name and the bell were kept in order to "keep it semi-American". The locomotive is hooked up to two specially built Prussian-style coaches. *Conrail 5001: A GE B36-7. Usually used to move equipment around the museum. Purchased from Transkentucky Transportation and restored to original Conrail look. Under Restoration *Amtrak 59: A Rohr Turboliner. Purchased from a junkyard in Ellis, IN in 2013. Going under restoration. A test run was made in 2015. Category:Trains Category:Random City Category:Random Region